Lily Snape
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: Charlie came over, he said somethings, and just left like that. The good news: I am here with my beloved Edward Cullen. The bad news: I need to keep something from them. How could I be someone else, someone who has a whole different life. Save me now before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Bella**

* * *

Hello my name is Isabella Cullen, I am 18 years old, I have brown hair, I am here with my beloved Edward Cullen.

All my life I always thought that there was someone out there in the world for me, someone who wanted to talk to me, someone who would protect me, and I think I was the person who was looking for the wrong thing.

And one more thing, all my life I always felt like I was someoen else, someone who once had a life, a good happy life, a life where I was born, where I went to school, and I also felt like someone in that life was trying to tell me something, something that had once changed my world forever.

I found Edward Cullen at Forks High School here in Forks, Washington.

Edward said, 'Bella?"

I looked at him and I said, "Yes love?"

He said, "Do you love me?"

I said, "Yes I do, why?"

He said, "Be-"

Just then Alice came in and she said, "Charlie is here."

I said, "OK then."

So I went into the living room, there at the door stood Charile.

Charile looked kind of sick or so that's what I thought, when he saw me, he said, "Mrs. Snape we need to go back to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for you were not ment for this world."

I said, "But-"

He said, "I am not your father, I am actually the Dark Lord Voldemort."

I said, "Wh-"

He said, "You're the _true_ wife of Severus Snape, and you're also the mother of Siri Snape."

I said, "How-"

He said, "But let me tell you something first, you must not tell none of these vamps the truth, and you also need to go back to him."

I said, "Who-"

Then he smiled nastly he was going to make me cry or something and he said, "Oh I almost forgot, _I never_ wanted to _tell you_ this in the first _place_ but now I think _you_ _should_ _know that I had_ _killed_ _your family_ and now you will be staying with your _new_ family."

I said, "Wait! Don't go."

He looked at me in the eyes, then he said, "Yes Mrs. Snape?"

I said, "But how-"

He said, "Oh please _you_ should remember _this_ one."

Then he left without saying another word out of the Cullens house.

What?

Voldemort?

Dark Lord?

Severus?

Snape?

Mrs. Snape?

Father?

Charlie?

What's going on?

Hogwarts?

Witchcraft?

Wizardry?

Him?

Who's him?

Alice said, "BELLA!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, I said, "What?"

She said, "What did Charlie say to you?"

I said, "I don't know."

She said, "I know that look in your eyes, NOW WHAT DID CHARLIE SAY!?"

Then I had a flashback:

* * *

**START OF FLASHBACK:**

_I was in a yellow room, the room was large, it had a big queen-sized bed, a closet in one conner, and a bathroom on the other side._

_I heard someone say, "Mommy?"_

_I said, "What Siri?"_

_They said, "You are going to go for a walk with Dumbledore."_

_I said, "Ok then."_

_I saw a man with a long white berd, and so when we were alone, he said, "Ha! I trickt you, now let's go somewhere."_

_Then I was screaming, "HELP ME! HELP ME! SEVERUS! SIRI! HELP ME PLEASE I'M GOING TO GET KIDNAPPED BE VOLDEMORT! HEPL ME! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"_

_Then I heard someone say, "LILY! NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT MY WIFE!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

What?

What's going on here?

Why was I screaming?

Who's Lily?

Who's Siri?

Who's Severus?

How can this be?

Who's Voldemort?

Who's Dumbledore?

Where was I when all this happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I didn't know what to say, what to do, what to think right now, I didn't even know what to say to the Cullens.

How am I going to tell them?

What if it gose bad?

How will they react?

Edward came in, sat next to me, and he said, "Love is there something wrong?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, I looked at him, then I sigh, and I said, "I don't know what I should say to everyone about Charlie."

Nessie came in, and she said, "Mommy what did Grandpa say?"

Edward said, "Yeah what did he say?"

Carlisle said, "Bella?"

Emmett said, "Bella what did he say?"

Rose said, "Yeah Bella?"

Alice said, "Bella please tell us, we all can help you."

Jasper said, "Bella please come down, why are you so worried about what had Charlie say, and what did he say anyway?"

Esme came and she said, "Charlie again?"

I said, "I don't know what he said."

Alice said, "I think you should go hunting Bells."

I said, "OK then."

So I just went out and while I was out, I had a phone call, then I pulled out my phone, I don't remember getting a phone, I looked at the ID and I saw a name, the name was: _Severus Snape_.

The name sounded really farmiliar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I answerd the phone, and I said, "Hello?"

A male's voice said:** Lily?**

I said, "No I think you have the wrong number, sorry there's no Lily here, this is Bella, is there anything I could help you with?"

I heard Charlie's voice in the background and he said:** Porfessor Snape, I'm sorry to say this but I think _your_ _wife's_ dead.**

The man said:** No! How could you, you know if you hadn't trickt her like that you would be stuck in the Muggle world, no now what am I going to tell Siri?**

Then I heard a boys cries, and he said:** Daddy! Where's mommy?**

The man said:** Oh nothing Siri, mommy went for a short walk, why don't you go back to bed.**

Then Charlie said:** Now listen up, here's what _I_ want _you_ to say to the _kid_, _I_ want _you_ to tell that _boy_ the truth. Do I make myself clear?**

The man said:** Yes.**

Then I heard someone else say:** Sev?**

The man said:** Sirius?**

Then the man said:** Hey what's wrong?**

The first man said:** Oh Sirius I have something to tell you.**

The second man said:** And who are you talkig to?**

The first man said:** Oh um... Bella if you see or even heard of my wife could you please call me at this number?**

I said, "Umm... sure I guess."

Then I heard a farmiliar voice in the background, and it said:** So it has now been 25 years since her disapperance, and now I think I should go tell Porfessor Dumbledore.**

The first man said:** Yes Ramus, please go tell Porfessor Dumbledore.**

That's when I felt uneasy, I then heard the second man say:** Oh no what about James, how will Lily react if we tell her that _someone_ had killed her husband, but at least she still has you Severus.**

The first man said:** Yeah at least she still has me, but I'm sorry to tell you this, _he_ had also killed her. _He_ had killed _my_ wife, and _he_ had also killed Siri's mother.**

The second man said:** NO! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! What did _he_ say really!**

The first man said:** Yes it's true.**

Finally I hung up, I just couldn't listen to that anymore, Edward came to look for me, when he finally found me, he said, "Isabella Cullen what are you doing?"

I couldn't breath, I felt very numb, I couldn't even say anything.

How could this be?

What's going on?

Charlie?

Porfessor Snape?

Severus Snape?

Porfessor Dumbledore?

Siri?

Sirius?

Ramus?

Then that's when I blcked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Charlie/Voldemort**

* * *

Now I have to tell her, I didn't won't her to know, but now I have to, and wait... why am I worryed about her, I should at least try to tell her.

I mean she is wife of Severus Snape, and the mother of SIRI SNAPE!

So I went into the dumb Muggle vamps houes, dumb Alice said, "Well hello Charlie."

I said, "Hello I'm here to see Bella."

God I hated that nickname, shit I even hated being in this dumb muggle vampire home.

Then came down Lily/Bella she had brown hair, she is a fucking vampire now so I can't do anything to her, she was always smilling I mean hell I think if she were still a witch I think she wouldn't have a mouth if she was to ever smile at _me_.

I said, "Mrs. Snape we need to go back to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry for you were not ment for this world."

She said, "But-"

I cut in and I said, "I am not your father, I am actually the Dark Lord Voldemort."

She said, "Wh-"

I cut in again and I said, "You're the _true_ wife of Severus Snape, and you're also the mother of Siri Snape."

She said, "How-"

I cut in once more and I said, "But let me tell you something first, you must not tell none of these vamps the truth, and you also need to go back to him."

She said, "Who-"

Then I smiled nastly I was going to tell her the real truth about her real family the Potters so I said, "Oh I almost forgot, _I never_ wanted to _tell you_ this in the first _place_ but now I think _you_ _should_ _know that I had_ _killed_ _your family_ and now you will be staying with your _new_ family."

Then just at I was about to leave this house I heard her say, "Wait! Don't go."

I turned, looked at her in the eyes, then I said, "Yes Mrs. Snape?"

She said, "But how-"

I cut in and I said, "Oh please _you_ should remember _this_ one."

Then I left without saying another word out of the dam muggle vamps house.

I have always kept a secret, and that secret was that I Voldemort Riddle had kidnapped Mrs. Lily Snape from her family, then a year after that I went to go kill a child. The child looked just like Severus and Lily put together, I just went ahead and tried to killed his family. But then when I had tried to kill him but I had lost all my power, and now here I am now in the Muggle world with his mother.

So for years I've watched her go through pain, I've watched her go through suffering, and I have even watched her get married to someone else. But while this was going on I had also changed her whole life, Lily thinks that she is 'Bella', she think that I'm 'Charlie', the Cullens think that she was once a 'human', they still think that I'm a 'human', and both her and the Cullens think that I have a 'job' here in this Muggle world.

Like that's going to ever happened.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

When I had got home, I just went ahead and went back to Hogwarts.

When I got there, I went to Professor Snap's home, I went inside, and I found Severus on the phone.

I said, "Porfessor Snape, I'm sorry to say this but I think _your__wife's_ dead."

He looked at me, he looked like he was going to kill me, so he said, "No! How could you, you know if you hadn't trickt her like that you would be stuck in the Muggle world, no now what am I going to tell Siri?"

Just then the little brat came in, he had tears comming down his cheeks but still he said, "Daddy! Where's mommy?"

Severus said, "Oh nothing Siri, mommy went for a short walk, why don't you go back to bed."

Then he left, and I said, "Now listen up, here's what _I_ want _you_ to say to the _kid_, _I_ want _you_ to tell that _boy_ the truth. Do I make myself clear?"

Severus said, "Yes."

Then Sirius came in, and he said, "Sev?"

Then Severus said, "Sirius?"

Sirius said, "Hey what's wrong?"

Severus said, "Oh Sirius I have something to tell you."

Sirius said, "And who are you talkig to?"

Then Severus said, "Oh um... Bella if you see or even heard of my wife could you please call me at this number?"

Then I heard Lily say, "Umm... sure I guess."

Just then Ramus came in, and he said, "So it has now been 25 years since her disapperance, and now I think I should go tell Porfessor Dumbledore."

Then Severus said, "Yes Ramus, please go tell Porfessor Dumbledore."

Sirius said, "Oh no what about James, how will Lily react if we tell her that _someone_ had killed her husband, but at least she still has you Severus."

Severus said in a shakey voice, "Yeah at least she still has me, but I'm sorry to tell you this, _he_ had also killed her. _He_ had killed _my_ wife, and _he_ had also killed Siri's mother."

Sirius said, "NO! YOU CAN'T SAY THAT! What did _he_ say really!"

Severus said, "Yes it's true."

Then Lily hung up, so I just left out of the home, out of the school, and I headed back into the Muggle world.

When I had got to Forks, I just headed back to my home, and changed my appereance.

Then I went to the Cullens home to go check on Lily, when I had got there, Carlisle said, "Charlie it's Bella."

I let out a small smile, then I said, "Where is she?"

He led me into the home, up the stairs, and into his office.

There on the floor, covered in dirt was Lily, she looked like she had just heard something that shocked the hell out of her.

I went over to her, her eyes popped open, she looked around, then she saw me, and she backed away from me.

I saw that she had heard something, she said, "No."

Carlisle said, "Bella what's wrong? Why are you backing away from your father?"

I said, "Can we please have a minute alone?"

Then everyon looked at me like I was going to do something, they left, and once we were alone, Lily said, "You lied, you had taken me from him, from all of them. How could you?"

I smiled and I said, "See I knew you would at least figured it out soon emough."

She said, "I know who you really are."

I said, "And I know who you really are also."

She said, "What do you mean you know who I really am?"

I said, "I think we should go."

She said, "No I will _never_ go with you!"

I said, "Well do you want to live here in this home or do you want to go back to your hometown?"

She said, "What?"

I said, "Just think about Lily."

Then she said, "But how can this be?"

I said, "Do you want to go back home, where you truely belong?"

She looked at me, her eyes changed color, now they were a dark blue just like Severus, then she looked in the mirror and she gasped at what she saw.

She turned back to me, and she said, "No I want to stay."

Then I pulled her black robe out, she looked at it, and she said, "No I am not wearring _**that**_ thing."

I said, "Just take it."

So she came up to me, she slowly took the black robe into her hands, then she looked at me, she then started to back away, and she said, "How?"

Then she looked at a ring that was in the pocket, and she collapsed.

I had to laugh, when I was finished, I went over to her, and I said, "Now Lily let's get you back home shell we?"

So I picked her up, then I jumped out the window, and went to go back to Hogwarts.

I heard someone say, "BELLA! NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT MY WIFE!"

And those were the same last words I heard from Severus Snape.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Lily**

* * *

What's going on here?

Why was Charlie in that place?

Then I had memories, memories about something, something that I was.

When it was all over, my eyes popped open, then I looked around, and I saw him.

I didn't see my 'father' but I saw someone else, someone who had took me away, away from him, away from all of them.

And I saw Voldemort Riddle, I started backing away from him, then I said, "No."

Carlisle said, 'Bella what's wrong? Why are you backing away from your father?"

Voldemort said, "Can we please have a minute alone?"

Everyone looked at him like he was going to do something, they left, and once we were alone, I said, "You lied, you had taken me from him, from all of them. How could you?"

He smiled and he said, "See I knew you would at least figured it out soon emough."

I said, "I know who you really are."

He said, "And I know who you really are also."

I said, "What do you mean you know who I really am?"

He said, "I think we should go."

I said, "No I will _never_ go with you!"

He said, "Well do you want to live here in this home or do you want to go back to your hometown?"

I said, "What?"

He said, "Just think about Lily."

Then I said, "But how can this be?"

He said, "Do you want to go back home, where you truely belong?"

I looked at him, he noticed something, so I looked in the mirror that was in the room, and I gasped out loud.

I saw that my gold eyes are now... dark blue.

I looked back at him, and I said, 'No I want to stay."

Then he pulled a black robe out, I looked at it, wondering what it really was, and I said, "No I am not wearring** _that_ **thing."

He said, "Just take it."

So I went up to him, I slowly took the black robe into my hands, then I looked at him, I then started to back away, and I said, "How?"

Then I took out a ring, the ring was a dart blue heart

Then I collasped, and the last words I heard were, "BELLA! NO! PLEASE DON'T HURT MY WIFE!"

And those were the last words that I had heard from someone else.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

I didn't know what happened, I didn't know what is now going on, I just know that now I was going to be taken somewhere, somewhere were there's evile.

Then I heard someone say, "But Sirius I can't sta-"

Then someone else said, "Oh my!"

The first person said, "What?"

The second person said, "Look! Is that Lily?"

The first person said, "Oh my love. You've came back home."

I felt someone's hand on my hand, then I felt their lips at mine, and that's when I opened my dark blue eyes.

The person had black hair, he was wearring a black robe, he was tall, then he opened his own eyes, and he leaned back away from me, then the other person said, "She's alive."

This person said, "Oh my! Lily?"

I didn't know what to say, I just looked at him, then someone came in, he had the same eyes as me and the person next to me, when he saw me, he ran over to me, hugged me, and he said in tears, "Mommy! Daddy look it's mommy!"

Then I heard someone comming, then I looked around, I saw that I was in a living room, there was a fire burrning in the fire place, there were pictures, couches, chairs, and a window.

I slowly got up, I noticed that I was on the floor, I also noticed that I was wearring the black robe, then on my neck I noticed that I was wearring a locket, and I was also wearring the dark lue heart shaped ring on my left hand.

Then someone else said, "Sev? Sirius? Siri? Where are you?"

Then a note was suddenly on my lap, I pick it up, opened it, and it said:

_I hope that you're happy to be home._

I looked up at the three men, then I looked into the fire, and I saw something, something that made me just look at it.

I didn't know what to do, I just went over to the fire, looked at the ring, then I picked it up, and I saw that it was me and Edward's wedding ring.

Then I had a phone call, so I looked up, and I saw that Severus had his hand out, I took it all he helped me up off the floor.

When I was off the floor, I pulled out my phone, check the ID, and I had a call from: _Edward Cullen_.


End file.
